Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: Os - Song Fic sans prétention. Très court. La guerre est finie. Hermione est engagée le temps d'une soirée au manoir Malfoy.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilou avec un petit OS - Song Fic sans prétention. J'y peux rien, quand j'ai ré-entendu cette chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. Après il a fallu choisir l'univers, et le couple. Je n'ai pas résisté, et j'ai craqué pour un bon vieux Dramione. Même si celui-ci reste très léger. Enfin, vous me direz quoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je sais que j'évolue dans un monde de cliché. Mais j'avais besoin de coucher ces quelques mots.

Disclaimer : Chanson : Tournent les violons, de Jean-Jacques Goldman. JK Rowling pour le reste.

Bonne lecture…

.

.

.

Après la guerre, ce ne fut pas évident pour Hermione. Vraiment pas. Bien sûr, elle avait reçu les gloires et les décorations du Ministère. Et de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Alors sur un coup de tête, elle avait presque tout donné à une association caritative qui s'occupait des orphelins, trop nombreux, laissés par la guerre. Ses parents étaient toujours en Australie, toujours amnésiques. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller les retrouver et de leur rendre la mémoire. Elle le ferait. Un jour. Plus tard.

Deux ans après la chute de Voldemort, Harry était en France, seul, il avait eu le besoin de se retrouver pour comprendre qui il était et ce qu'il ferait désormais sur cette bonne vieille Terre, maintenant que sa mission était accomplie.

Ron s'était marié avec Pansy. Couple on ne peut plus étonnant, mais finalement, avec le recul, ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait simplement fallu un peu de temps.

Et Hermione… Hermione était seule. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et puis, un jour, elle vit dans la Gazette une annonce :

« Grande soirée de gala de charité au Manoir Malfoy. Cherche personnel pour le service. Condition : volonté du travail bien fait, bonne présentation. Travail bien payé. Envoyer un hibou pour postuler. »

Hermione eu un petit rire. Jaune. Après la guerre, les Malfoy avaient été innocentés. Ils avaient fait profil bas pendant quelque temps pour qu'on les oublie. Puis ils avaient peu à peu retrouvé leur prestige. Voilà qu'ils organisaient une grande soirée mondaine pour récolter des fonds pour les associations s'occupant des victimes de la guerre. Quelle meilleure manière que de se racheter de ses erreurs passées.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle rentra chez elle, dans son tout petit deux-pièces se situant au-dessus d'une petite librairie où elle donnait de temps en temps un coup de main bénévolement.

Elle attrapa une plume et écrit à la famille Malfoy.

« Bonjour,

J'ai vu votre annonce dans la Gazette. Je souhaiterais être engagée pour travailler lors de votre soirée de gala.

Bien à vous,

Hermione Granger. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, le lendemain elle reçut une lettre scellée du sceau de la famille.

« Mademoiselle Granger,

Vous êtes engagée pour travailler chez nous ce samedi 28 août 2000. Soyez-là à 16h précise. Une tenue vous sera fournie. Vous aurez le reste des informations sur place.

Avec nos sentiments distingués,

La famille Malfoy. »

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir face à cette lettre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être engagée. Après tout, elle et Draco étaient ennemis jurés depuis leur pré-adolescence, et elle avait cru que celui-ci aurait fait pression pour qu'elle ne soit pas engagée. Manifestement, elle s'était trompée.

Ainsi, le samedi elle arriva à 16h précise au manoir. Ce fut Narcissa qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger

-Bonjour Madame Malfoy, répondit Hermione dans un petit sourire avec un léger hochement de tête.

Narcissa ne fit aucune remarque, mais vit que la jeune fille était loin d'être en pleine forme. Amaigrie, les yeux cernés, elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu la vivacité qui la caractérisait pourtant si bien. Elle sentit bien cependant qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence.

-Suivez-moi.

Narcissa l'emmena dans une des pièces à l'étage du manoir et lui indiqua sa tenue pour la soirée.

-Vous vous occuperez de passer au milieu des gens en leur proposant à boire. Whisky Pur Feu, Bière au beurre et autres alcools seront à leur disposition.

-Bien Madame.

L'après-midi fut passée à visiter les cuisine, expliquer le fonctionnement de la soirée, rencontrer les autres serveurs. A un moment, Hermione se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous là et pourquoi les elfes de maison ne s'occupaient pas du service. Elle comprit rapidement que Narcissa n'en voulait pas à la réception, mais n'en connut cependant pas la raison.

Enfin, le soir arriva…

_Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Hermione évoluait parmi les convives, un plateau rempli de verres en main. Tous les sorciers présents ce soir avaient participé à la guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pourtant tous semblait se porter à merveille. Ils étaient tous habillés plus somptueusement les uns que les autres. Elle avait presque honte de son apparence, si simple.

_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Hermione continuait de passer parmi les invités quand soudain, elle le vit.

_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Draco, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis deux ans. Il était pareil à lui-même, et pourtant… différent. On aurait dit que ses épaules s'étaient un peu affaissées. Qu'il portait un poids lourd.

_Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les violons_

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : mon dieu qu'il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Ce qui la surprenait, vu qu'elle avait côtoyé Draco presque tous les jours pendant près de sept ans.

Elle continuait de l'observer à la dérobée, quand soudain, il se tourna vers elle et soutint son regard. Elle voulut s'en détacher, détourner les yeux, voire fuir, mais elle en fut incapable.

Il se dirigea vers elle.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

-Bonsoir, Granger. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Bonsoir, Malfoy. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te trouve ravissante ce soir.

Hermione eut un petit sourire ennuyé.

-Pas la peine Malfoy. Je te remercie de te montrer poli, mais je suis bien consciente de mon état, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, un peu honteux, un peu las.

-Je ne suis pas poli, Granger. Je te fais simplement savoir un fait. Sur ce, bonne soirée, glissa-t-il, et il s'éclipsa.

_Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble-là brûle en ses souvenirs_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Elle ne le revit plus de la soirée. Elle fut payée et remerciée pour ses bons services. Elle n'entendit plus parler de la famille Malfoy pendant quelques années.

Mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Draco lui avait dit, ce soir-là. Ou plutôt, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle aurait bien voulu.

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont_  
_Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Elle était arrivé à un point tel que presque toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de cette scène, elle repensait au souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie  
_  
Elle se réveillait le matin, et pour chasser cette vision de la nuit, allait se pencher à sa fenêtre.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les vies oh tournent les violons_

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'elle se penchait à son balcon comme tous les matins, elle le vit dans la rue.

Elle le vit, se dirigeant vers chez elle.

Elle le vit, s'arrêter devant sa porte.

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même un peu. Je sais qu'il y a matière à critiquer. Mes excuses d'avance à ceux et celles à qui ça n'aurait pas plu_. _Mais moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et à imaginer la scène. Pour une fois, je fais dans le court._  
_


End file.
